Lights and Shadows
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: For you are the light and I, your shadow and your servant. My beloved light. My one and only master, for all of eternity until your light fades and I have to follow another.


**Ok, so, I wrote this while downloading Monochrome Factor and I was thinking how it's pretty funny that "shiro" means "white" and Shirogane has white hair and fair skin but he's playing the role of the shadow. And then I was like "Hey! Shiro is white and Kuro is black and I know a Kurogane! lol! But I haven't been in Tsubasa for a while and I haven't even finished _that_ oneshot yet and I've only seen the first episode of Monochrome so I don't have any idea how the characters are in-depth, so there's no way I'm writing that. But... kuro... kuro... white and black... Hey! I know! How about Kuroshitsuji!"**

**So yeah... and there's a bit of Kingdom Hearts theme in this... I just couldn't help but put some... and, erh... I know I haven't exactly maintained the same "idea" throughout this, but if I had only followed that, it would have ended at the first paragraph, and I found that a bit too short... and by "a bit", I'm being sarcastic... And also, I wanted to add a little bit of... how could I say this without sounding too perverted (which I am)... err... OK! I wanted there to be sweet, sweet, delicious, angsty yaoi 'cause I'm a devoted follower of Yaoi and it's my god and I can say the same thing as Jiraiya from Naruto: "I'm not a pervert. I'm a SUPER pervert!" so yeah... SUE ME!**

**Anyway, I like the global idea of this oneshot. Not as good in quality as some of my other oneshots, but it's still pretty good.**

**LiGhTlIgHtLiGhTlIgHtLiGhT**

In this world, the shadows are servants to the light, my lord. Wherever light hits, the shadows recede behind the protection of obstacles, for the light always goes in a straight line and doesn't bother going _around_ things. Humans have that same tendency, though they somehow seem to lose it when they lose the light in their hearts. Where there is no light, the shadows lose their forms and become the darkness, an everlasting sea of despair and nothingness. The shadows _long_ for the commands of the light, for without it they are nothing, they have no uniqueness, no way to distinguish themselves from one another. Demons, my lord, are – in that essence – like the shadows when in the human world. Their own minds dull if they stay here for too long, for they quickly grow without a purpose, without a reason of being, and _that_ is how a demon becomes vulnerable to death. So never regret binding me to this contract between the two of us, and never lose the light in your heart. Our contract not only binds your soul to me, and my being to your every command, but it gives me a purpose, it creates an unbreakable bond between us. You are my light and I am your shadow, always seeking to become ever nearer to you but never succeeding, for it is in the order of things that light and shadow never meet. But, my lord, my liege, my _master_, you are the one to give me orders. Whatever they are, I shall obey them without fail, even if that order is for light and shadow to meet. For you are the light and I, your shadow and your servant. My _beloved_ light. My one and only master, for all of eternity until your light fades and I have to follow another.

Though I _know_ it won't be for a long while, for I am watching over you. You _ordered_ me to look after your safety. And since I am the shadow, the demon, and you are my light, my contractor, I have no choice but to obey. For I yearn to mingle with you. I yearn to take the innocence lurking behind that cruel gaze of yours. I want to be your only shadow, the only one following you around everywhere and anywhere. For wherever there is light, there are shadows. I will protect you from the shadows of your past, my lord. Do not be afraid of the monsters under your bed anymore, for at night, when you blow out the candles, I shall encompass all the obscurity of your room and make you forget everything else but me. I want to be the only one to hear your cries, to see your pleasurable agony. I want to be the only one to whom you offer your pretty, _blood-stained_ flower bud to. For I am yours. And you are mine, since I am the shadow following your every step – _your every command_ – and in this realm where the light continually tempts the shadows with their unapproachable brightfulness, you are the _tainted _one who called me forth, who sealed your fate – _offered your soul to me on a silver platter –_ by a contract.

Our bond is thicker than blood, stronger than an iron cage, yet as constricting as one. And our union is just as forbidden, just as _sweet_. You are the meal I am not allowed to eat yet. Though the wait will only make it all the more worthwile, I am the incarnation of sin, and impatience is one of my _virtues_. You are mine, yet you are _jailbait_, my lord. I await but one word from your appetizing lips – _one order_. You know I will obey. I must obey. For it is in my nature as a shadow, as a demon, to obey you, my light, my master. My everything. My nothing. Comparing my lifetime to yours would be like comparing a blink of an eye to a century. Yet this time – _our time together_ – is the sweetest I have ever yearned to taste. For you haven't given me the order – _the permission_ – I need. Yes, I do need you. For wherever there is light, there are shadows, and shadows alone in a world of darkness are meaningless. You are my strenght, my weakness, my leash and my power boost. Your wish is my command, but if you don't voice it, I cannot grant it to you.

So let me be selfish this one time and let me make you _yearn_ for me. Let me be the blanket on your soft, pale skin. Let me be the cape draped over your shoulders. Let me be your shield and your sword, your armor and your pillow. Let me be the same as you are to me. Let me make you fall for your shadow, my master, my liege, my lord, my effervescent _light._ Let me make you wish to come down to the old ways, the ways of the _flesh_. Like back in those days where nobody cared if someone was _raped_ right in the middle of the main street. I want to be carnal. I want to own you entirely, for you know you can order me to give myself to you entirely. I want to explore the plains of your body, make my own mark and tear away that other one they burned on your flesh. I want to sink my fangs in your beating heart as you scream my name for _more_. I want to see your face covered in blood and semen and contorted in pure _ecstasy_ only a demon could ever make you feel. For demons are incarnations of sin, and I have made _lust_ my pet. I am your shadow, lusting after your light, something I know can never be mine.

Because I see in your eyes that you _know_. It is glinting in your eyes, the knowledge of my selfish wants. You keep my leash taut, in an iron, unyielding grip. I know you will never issue the order I want to pass through the barrier of your pearly white teeth. You are too cunniving, too suspecting. You know I could easily make you fall into a trap if you ever let your defenses down. You are afraid the shadow will double-cross you, stab you in the back at the worst moment possible, the moment you will feel the most _pain_. For demons are greedy, and they are _sadistic_. I would _love_ to see your distraught eyes as you lay there, covered in your own blood, wondering just _why_. But at the same time you know the contract just forbids me to do such a thing. It is all dancing in your distant gaze, the play of the shadows _yearning_ to swallow the light and make everything back into utter darkness again for that is all they ever knew and though the light is a kinder mistress than the oblivion of pitch-black nothingness, they are afraid of it. The kind of fear that enchants them. The fear that makes them dare and perish because of their curiosity. Just as Icarus fell back down to earth when he got too close to the sun.

Let me burn. Hurt me. I see it in your eyes. You want this too. The light is but a being, too, and wishes for what eludes him. The thrill of danger. But my lord, never allow me to extinguish the light in your heart, for then I wouldn't have anything to live for – _to yearn for_. For I am your shadow and you are my light. And I shall follow your every order, because shadows are servants to the light, in this world.

**YaGaMiI'mAgAy-yAgAmIi'MaGaY(hehe)**

**Yeah... that separation thingie is 'cause I was looking at the first one and I said "Light... Light... dun remembah what it is in japanese, so I can't put that. So cross 'Yami' for the second one... so what should the second one be... hm... Light... Light... Light Yagami! lmao!" so yeah... I'm stupid and I know it. That's what happens when I'm stuck at home with heavy stress from my oncoming prom (although this'll be posted after the prom, for sure) and job-hunting, lots of allergies (fuckin pollen, dust, and everything else that's causin 'em) and Cadbury Eggs (you know, the ones they only sell around Easter time?). Yeah, this time I can't blame fatigue...**

**Anyway. You probably guessed that the "don't lose the light within your heart" part was right from KH. The whole "shadow" business was inspired by the Monochrome Factor episode I watched (along with the few fanfictions... I swear I'm gonna make their numbers grow as soon as I read the manga 'cause I still have to redownload ep 2). Yes, I am making free publicity. And my main source of nutrition is spoilers. SUE ME! But R&R, plz!**


End file.
